cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Kole DarkRoam
Sun rose above the skies of the planet Ryloth, where a young female gave birth to her newborn son, she didn't know where her husband was, since he has been missing for months. She gave the name to her son and named him Kole, but she was stuck on his last name and couldn't decide. That night her son always wanted to in the dark and he roamed around for days around her house then outside, as she got the idea of naming his full name, Kole DarkRoam. She wanted the best for Kole so she sent him to the most excellent schools for his sake, he first went to the Jedi Council to discuss the ways of the Jedi, after a while of talking he was sent to the Jedi Temple then to the Jedi Archives, where he met Aayla Secura, she studied him all day even all night until he finally got his homework done. As month's went by, his mother grew older while Kole on the other hand was growing more younger, at the age of 19, he went on a mission to the dusty world of Korriban where many ruins of the Sith have been noticed, as Kole's Delta 1 Star Fighter landed down, a horrible dust storm came through, he couldn't see anything nor could he fly out of the planet. When the dust storm cleared he could see a Temple, he decided to go looking around that when he saw a weird marking on the Temple's front entrance, he had seen this symbol before, it looked like the Mandalorians were here but it never crossed his mind. As years went by he never returned back home, as many thought he was dead by now until a unknown Star Craft came through the cloud's on Ryloth, it was a big weird looking craft, side's were in a sphere, the top poked out high, then when it landed leg's came out under it. The door's opened and Kole came walking out. As months passed by the Sith came to Ryloth and claimed it as theirs, but that wasn't going to stop Kole, as he tried to stop them but there were too many of them to kill, he had no other choice but to retreat as the Sith made them leave Ryloth, Kole forgot about his mother, she was in the small house while the Sith set fire to her house and burned it down to ashes, Kole's heart torn apart so much, he didn't really care if he died in outerspace. As the star Cruiser came toward Coruscant, Kole got out of his seat and headed toward the front, while he killed the two pilot's and tried to crash land the star fighter, a female Twi'Lek came through the doors and smashed Kole's head into the wall demanding him to Force Heal the two pilot's, he didn't want to kill her nor knock her out, so he Healed the pilot's but nothing was working, they stayed dead with blood running down their head's, Kole got in the seat and piloted the Star cruiser, finally after about 20 minutes he landed the cruiser next to the Jedi Temple almost destroying the whole Temple. Everyone in that cruiser got out except Kole, he didn't know what he did or what was happening to him. As he got out two police droid's arrested him and took him to the prison cell, Kole stayed in there for about three months after thinking of what he did and how he could of stopped the Sith from killing his mother. After months went by, he was out of prison, he went to go to the Jedi Archives to studdy more about the Sith and their ways of the Force, he didn't like it one bit but he did like the power of Force Choke. After he learned the ways of the Sith, he now knew how to control them, after about four years an unknown black marked Star Cruiser landed at the front entrance of the Jedi Temple, the doors to the ship didn't open, as many thought the ship had lost control and crashed. That night the ship opened and many Sith destroyed the Jedi Temple while Kole was asleep, he didn't know what was going on not even in his dreams. After morning rose above the sky, a huge crowd came out of nowhere demanding to know what happened to the Jedi Temple, they were scared that some Extraterrestrial's from outer space came and did this over night, Kole didn't know what to think, the only thing that came to his mind was, "How did I let this happen, it just can't be, this is impossible, the Sith have been dead for years!" He ran to the Jedi Temple to see if anyone else was alive, sadly, no one was alive, they were crushed and killed under all that ruble. After years of helping the Jedi Temple rebuild, a new threat came across the galaxy, he was wanted the most on Coruscant and on other star systems. His name was Snake, he was a DarkLord of the Sith after years of practice and training, he grew more stronger than ever. After killing his own brother Mal, he soon was the most feared Sith. Kole didn't know who he was, but after that one ship landed, Kole got out his lightsaber and took charge of killing Snake, as the fight lasted for about an hour, Kole managed to cut Snake's arm off and kick him toward the edge of their ship, in pain and full of anger Snake stared at Kole, but Kole managed to Force Pull the ship over Snake crushing him to death. Days went by while the ship was burned and destroyed into ashes, Kole was surprised that he actually killed a real Sith, his glory was the most amazing thing that ever happened to him. But as years went by, Kole was later killed in a Star Cruiser accident on Mustafar. The Star Cruiser came through hyperspace as many ships attacked its engine, then the deck, then the bridge, the cruiser headed into the atmosphere on Mustafar while it landed in the lava, the whole ship turned into ash, Kole was nowhere to be found as others thought he was dead. The only thing that went through his mind was his mother, he was excited to see her again, he knew once he died, he wouldn't feel anymore pain or suffer, he loved death, but as he opened his eyes hoping he was in Heaven, he found himself in a room, full of droid's and money, while a Smuggler turned around and saw him alive, he told Kole everything of what happened, finally after four hours of talking, he left the shop where he was in, as he went to look for a ship to buy, he saw a young female Zabrak, her eye's sparkled in the sun light, her hair blew in the wind, she was gorgeous, she had a black suite on with red hair, as Kole headed toward her, she turned around and saw him, she liked him just not that much, her name was Cloey, after her mother's last name before she died. "I am Kole, DarkRoam to be correct, may I say you are the most gorgeous lady here, after I saw you, I couldn't stop staring, your eyes how they sparkle in the sun, everything is perfect about you." "I am Cloey, Cloey Zetamace, and thank you, your too sweet. My brother was named Kole, but then he died of a star fighter accident." "Mind telling me a little about yourself? I'd love to hear it!" "Well alright, my mother raised me as a Sith, she brought me to the Sith Council on Korriban and worked me hard until I was a powerful Sith Lord, I was under attack on my homeworld of Mustafar while the Jedi killed my mother, I fled the planet hoping to kill those pathetic Jedi's but I never got the time to, as many other guys try to ask me out or to marry them, I just easily stab them in the neck then steal their lightsaber as a little collection of my own." Kole was amazed by what she said, but now he didn't know whether to ask her out since she might kill him. He kept talking to her for a few hours while she had to leave they met back the next day, after a while, after about two months, Kole asked her to marry him, since they had been going out many of times, she told him she would, "Cloey, in your eyes I can see goodness, I can see beauty, I see that you are perfect to be with me, Cloey, as long as you don't kill me, I'd like to ask you, to marry me as being my beautiful loving wife." "Kole, many guys have asked me out, then marriage, usually I just kill them but for you, since you have so kind to me and loving, then my answer is Yes, Yes I will marry you Kole DarkRoam!" After the wedding on Ryloth, where his mother died, he built them a house and moved in to it, while they started their new life, Cloey had some bad news after a year had passed. "Kole,, I don't know how to say this so I will just say it, so I hope you don't get mad about this. Kole, I am pregnant.. I tried to tell you last night but you were asleep." "Oh,, oh my,,, I,,, I never knew,,, should of listened more I guess. Don't worry tho, I will stay by your side every last minute." "Good, because I think my water just broke.." Kole inside him, freaked out, he ran to go get a medic luckily the smuggler in the supermarket was a medic, he told him everything so he raced back home where his wife was still breathing, after about an hour, she gave birth to her daughter, the medic looked at Kole worried, "Kole, I have some good news, and some bad news, good news is, she gave birth to your daughter, bad news, well, I'm sorry Kole, your wife, she's dead.." "What?! No,, NO SHE CAN'T BE!! THIS ISN'T POSSIBLE!" He stormed out the house and left the planet, as he gave his daughter away to a nice couple of Jedi's to take care of her, he knew this was the end of everything. He never did get to say goodbye to his wife, while he was in space, heading toward Coruscant, he was shot down and killed by smugglers. The funeral was hosted on Ryloth where his Mother and Wife had died. Category:Male Characters Category:Married Characters Category:Deceased Category:Twi'leks Category:Jedi